


Więzień Wojny

by Idianaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Male-Female Friendship, Mention of torture, Not exacly Jedi, One Shot, Original Character-centric, The Force, prisoner, unusual friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: Sho-Wai spędziła lata samotnie uciekając przed Imperium, a także stawiając im opór. W tym czasie słuchała wielu, wielu ciekawych plotek. A niektóre z nich mocno przykuły jej uwagę.Kilka miesięcy później, Sho-Wei zostaje pojmana przez Agenta Kallusa z Lothal. Nikomu nie udało się jej  złamać. Wtedy zainteresował się nią pewien szczególny Admirał Imperium...
Relationships: The Ghost Crew & Original Female Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Original Female Character(s)





	Więzień Wojny

**Author's Note:**

> Przeniesione z Wattpada.  
> Praca napisana dla mojej kuzynki, która jest też moją betą do większości prac (nawet jeśli nie jest zainteresowana oryginałem, jesteś najlepsza <3)  
> 

Z wahadłowca wyszedł oddział szturmowców. Ciągnęli za sobą młodą dziewczynę, rebeliantkę. Jedna wychudzona i pobita buntowniczka miała obstawę kilkunastu ludzi, jakby się jej bali, nie chcieli dopuścić do jej ucieczki. Ale ona nie miała zamiaru uciekać, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Na jej ustach widniał lekki uśmiech. 

Hebanowe włosy sięgały jej za ramiona, mimo iż były potargane i rozczochrane. Brązowa kurtka była podarta, a przez dziury w kremowo-beżowym podkoszulku widać było siniaki i rany. Ubrania pokrywała jej własna krew. Ręce były skrępowane przez niewygodne kajdanki, które prawie wbijały jej się w skórę, nawet gdy nie ruszała nadgarstkami. Zielone oczy studiowały dokładnie każdy milimetr korytarza, który nie różnił się niczym od innych imperialnych krążowników, na których ją trzymano w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Była tu pół minuty, a znalazła już kilkanaście możliwych dróg ucieczki. 

Nastawiała uszu, starając się zdobyć jakiekolwiek informacje. Szturmowcy, obok których przechodziła, na początku milkli, ale po pewnym czasie już nikt na nią nie reagował. Z rozmów żołnierzy i oficerów mogła się dowiedzieć dość sporo. Z najdrobniejszych skrawków informacji umiała poskładać obraz spójniejszy i prawdziwszy niż ten, który pochodził od jej “informatorów”. 

W końcu dotarła do celi. Dwaj najbliżej stojący szturmowcy wrzucili ją tam bardzo brutalnie, jakby była jakimś śmieciem. Powinna się do tego przyzwyczaić, w końcu to nie pierwszy raz. Imperialnym żołnierzom brak było choćby odrobiny dobrego wychowania. Westchnęła. 

– Czekaj tu. Ktoś specjalny chce cię przesłuchać osobiście – powiedział jeden z nich, zanim zamknął drzwi celi. Nie musiał mówić kto. Jedno usłyszane przez nią po drodze słowo wystarczyło, by domyśliła się, o kim mówią. “Chimera”… 

* * *

Do celi wszedł umięśniony mężczyzna średniego wzrostu. Ubrany był w nieskazitelnie biały mundur. Jego czerwone oczy zdawały się błyszczeć w ciemności. Z łatwością można było domyślić się, kim jest. Jednak na Sho-Wei nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia. Była tu dla niego. Od dawna się nim interesowała. On ją fascynował. I była jedna rzecz, której nie mogła w nim rozgryźć, nie ważne jak bardzo próbowała. Właśnie dlatego tu była. Dla odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zastanawiało ją od dawna. 

Mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko niej, mierząc ją wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, że czekała, aż przyjdzie, ale widział jej akta. Rozmawiał z agentem Kallusem, z Moffem Tarkinem. Wiedział, że rebeliantka dała się złapać. Jakby chciała tu być. To go intrygowało. Wszyscy buntownicy unikali tego jak ognia. Ona radziła sobie jeszcze lepiej. Była sprytniejsza i starała się działać sama, co ułatwiało ucieczkę przed oddziałami, ale nie z więzienia. Więc dlaczego pozwoliła, by ktoś ją do niego wtrącił? 

Jego zainteresowanie wzrosło, gdy sama rozpoczęła rozmowę. Rozmowę, która miała być przesłuchaniem. A inni zawsze milczeli… 

– Admirał Thrawn. Wiele o panu słyszałam. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Mógłby pan mi to zdjąć? Są strasznie niewygodne – poprosiła, pokazując zakute w kajdanki nadgarstki. 

– Skąd będę miał pewność, że mnie nie zabijesz, rebeliantko? – spytał. 

– Mam na imię Sho-Wei. A gdybym chciała cię zabić, już dawno by pan nie żył. Zrobiłabym to w dużo prostszy sposób. Ale to nie moje przeznaczenie – wyjaśniła spokojnie. Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, mierząc się wzrokiem. W końcu admirał, zaintrygowany nietypowym zachowaniem buntowniczki, rozkuł ją. Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, nie zaatakowała. – Dziękuję. – Potarła bolące miejsca. – A teraz mógłby pan mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie? – dodała, patrząc mu w oczy. 

– Nie pierwszy raz jesteś przesłuchiwana. Powinnaś pamiętać, jak to działa. 

– Jestem przesłuchiwana tylko z pańskiego punktu widzenia, admirale. – Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. 

– Dlaczego dałaś się złapać? – zmienił temat, wiedząc, że kamery są włączone. W cokolwiek pogrywała ta dziewczyna, on i tak zdobędzie, czego chce. 

– Musiałam z kimś porozmawiać – odparła. 

– Ze szpiegiem? – Uniósł jedną brew, szukając u niej śladów kłamstwa. Wiedział, że jeśli miał rację, to nie usłyszy szczerej odpowiedzi. 

– Nie – powiedziała krótko. Admirał nie okazał zdziwienia, choć zaskoczyło go, że nie zauważył, czy rebelianta ukrywa prawdę. Trudno przed nim coś takiego ukryć. 

– Więc z kim? – był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. 

– Najłatwiej poznać swojego wroga, rozmawiając z nim – wyjaśniła. – Zaskakujące, ile można się dowiedzieć o drugiej osobie podczas zwykłej rozmowy. Akcent, sposób wypowiedzi, dialekt, żargon, to czy wplata słówka z innych języków, jakich i kiedy, o co pyta, na co zwraca największą uwagę… Prawdziwa kopalnia informacji. A ja wiedziałam, że będą mnie przesłuchiwać ludzie, którzy stanowią największe zagrożenie dla rebeliantów z Lothal. 

– Nie bałaś się, że oni też cię poznają? – Spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy, lustrował jej twarz. Tak samo jak on, zachowywała idealny spokój. Jakby nie była zamknięta w celi i przesłuchiwana na wrogim statku. Bezbronna wśród żołnierzy, którzy bez wahania zabiliby ją w sekundę. 

– Są na to zbyt głupi – Wzruszyła ramionami. Musiała się pilnować. Każde słowo dobierała z ostrożnością. Nie mogła nic zdradzić. Nie jemu. Był zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. 

– Wywnioskowałaś to po jednej rozmowie? 

– Nie. Po tym, że rebelianci z Lothal wciąż żyją. 

– Ciebie również tam złapano – zauważył. 

– Nie wolno wrzucać ludzi do jednego worka, admirale. Pan też nie jest taki jak większość imperialnych oficerów. 

– Wnosisz to tylko po doświadczeniach z Lothal? 

– Będąc w więzieniu można uzyskać więcej przydatnych informacji, niż pan myśli. Doskonale wiem, że komórki rebelii z całej galaktyki się jednoczą. Wszystkie rosną w siłę, nie licząc tej w systemie Batonn. A właśnie tu pan stacjonuje. Gdyby inni admirałowie i oficerowie radzili sobie tak jak pan, nie doszłoby do zjednoczenia, a Rebelia dawno by upadła – podsumowała. 

W przeciwieństwie do innych imperialnych dowódców admirał Thrawn myślał strategicznie, kilka kroków na przód. On umiał sobie poradzić z rebelią, dość brutalnie. Nie myślał o chwale, rozpracowywał swoich wrogów. Pracował dla efektów, co było widać po liczbie ofiar. Inni działali mniej krwawo, lecz nieskutecznie. Nie umieli poświęcić cywili. Nie był to powód do podziwu w toku myślenia, do jakiego przywykła przez te lata i w jej moralności, ale wiedząc, co robi Imperium, jakie metody działania ma Inkwizycji, Vadera czy Tarkina, nie dziwiła się, że to akceptują. W tym toku myślenia to nie był jedynie powód do podziwu, ale i chwały. Mogła podziwiać jego umysł, sposób przystosowania się do warunków, w których działa i żyje, mieszczenie się w moralnych kryteriach środowiska, w którym się obraca (choć w porównaniu do niektórych działań Imperium, to, co on robił, było dość moralne), a nawet gotowość do poświęceń by osiągnąć cel. Jednak nigdy nie będzie podziwiać jego czynów i kosztownych sukcesów. 

– Jak na kogoś, kto od kilku miesięcy siedzi w areszcie, masz wyjątkowo dokładne informacje. Zwłaszcza, że lata przed pojmaniem nie opuszczałaś Lothal – dodał, zaglądając do akt. 

– Nikt nie mówił, że tylko siedziałam w więzieniu czy na Lothal. Wasze zabezpieczenia są dość… marne. Ma pan nieaktualne informacje, admirale. – Na jej ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. 

– Dziękuję za radę, panno Sho-Wei. Wiedz, że z mojego statku tak łatwo nie uciekniesz. 

– Na razie – poprawiła go. – By mnie zatrzymać w jednym miejscu, musi się pan naprawdę mocno wysilić. 

– Myślę, że dam sobie radę. – odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę. – Dziękuję za rozmowę. Szybko to powtórzymy – dodał i wyszedł. Nie usłyszał jej ostatnich słów, czego była doskonale świadoma. 

– Mam nadzieję, Admirale. Jeszcze nie zadałam panu najważniejszego pytania – powiedziała do siebie. Sama założyła sobie kajdanki i podeszła do wejścia, by tam poczekać na eskortę do własnej celi. 

* * *

– Admirale, znam skuteczność pańskich metod, ale nie jestem pewna, czy to, co pan zrobił w celi, było… właściwe – zauważyła zmieszana kobieta. – To rebeliantka. Mogła próbować uciec lub pana zabić. 

– Nie zrobiła tego. To interesujące. Rebeliantka, która dała się złapać. Była torturowana przez kilka tygodni i nie odezwała się słowem, bo chciała rozmawiać. Tyle czasu unikała Imperium. Jakby chciała tu być – myślał na głos. – Dziękuję za troskę, kapitanie, ale znałem ryzyko, gdy zdejmowałem jej kajdanki. Umiałbym się obronić przed wygłodzoną rebeliantką. 

– Ale… – zaczęła, jednak nie dane jej było dokończyć. 

– W tym układzie są setki dużo groźniejszych buntowników niż ta w celi. To na nich powinna pani skupić swoją uwagę, kapitanie – zakończył rozmowę. Całą jego uwagę przejęli rebelianci na Batonn. 

* * *

– Witam ponownie, admirale – przywitała się Sho-Wei, gdy tylko czerwonooki wszedł do celi. Dwa dni. Tylko tyle potrzebował na zdobycie dodatkowych informacji o rebeliantce. Albo aż tyle, zależy, z jakiej strony się patrzy. 

– Witam, panno Sho-Wei – odpowiedział jej Thrawn, siadając naprzeciwko. 

– Dwa dni. I nie pozwolił mi pan nawet zadać pytania – zauważyła. – Mogę to zrobić, czy dalej będzie pan wierzyć, że to przesłuchanie? 

– Jesteś w kajdankach. To sugeruje przesłuchanie – zauważył. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego ręce. 

– Może pan to łatwo zmienić. 

– A co, jeśli tego nie zrobię? – spytał. 

– Poradzę sobie sama. Proszę tylko z uprzejmości – Admirał nie zareagował. Chciał ją sprawdzić. Nie była jak inni buntownicy, ale mimo to mogła go okłamywać. Pozbycie się niewygodnego zabezpieczenia zajęło jej ledwie kilkanaście sekund. – Widzi pan, Admirale? Niełatwo mnie powstrzymać. – Posłała kajdanki w jego stronę. – A skoro już ich nie mam, powie mi pan: przesłuchanie, czy rozmowa? 

Thrawn spojrzał na kajdanki. 

– Więc jednak rozmowa – zgodził się. – Dlaczego Lothal? To nie jest jakiś wyjątkowy system, ale pojawia się tam mnóstwo rebeliantów, a ty działasz sama. Nie należysz do żadnej komórki ani większej armii – zmienił temat, zadając pytanie. _Oczywiście,_ pomyślała. 

– Ciekawość. To była tylko garstka, z pozoru przypadkowych ludzi, złodziei, którzy okradali Imperium. Nazwaliście ich Rebeliantami, mimo iż nie przypominali żadnej innej grupy. Inne komórki były większe, a jednak radziły sobie może tak samo dobrze, w najlepszym wypadku. Cztery osoby i droid. Powinni zostać schwytani dawno temu. – Była wpatrzona gdzieś w dal, jakby odpłynęła myślami do wspomnień, własnych myśli. Zrobiła długą przerwę. – A później postanowili przygarnąć chłopca z ulicy. Jabba, jak sam twierdził, prawda? – spytała retorycznie, wracając wzrokiem do admirała. – I nawet to doprowadziło do serii waszych porażek. Nawet jak na Kallusa, ta porażka była… imponująca. Ah… i jeszcze ten Jedi… – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. 

– Nie rozmawialiście zbyt często – zauważył. 

– Kto powiedział, że mam informacje od nich? Dowiedziałam się na statku, w więzieniu. Od Tarkina, od Kallusa, od Inkwizytora… – _od siebie, od Mocy…_ dodała w myślach. 

– Zaprawdę, imponujące – przyznał. Wiedział, że nikt z tych osób nie zdradziłby informacji celowo. 

– Najmniejsze strzępy informacji można z łatwością poskładać w całe historie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ci, którzy cię przetrzymują, nie pilnują ani swoich przepustek i kodów, ani głównego komputera... 

– Zapamiętam to… 

– Ale najbardziej zaciekawił mnie właśnie Jedi – dodała. – Czternaście lat. Od tak dawna, gdy słyszy się “Jedi”, chodzi jedynie o trupy, szkielety po Starej Republice. A potem pojawił się jeszcze jeden, żywy. Kilka tygodni wystarczyło, by zrobiło się o tym głośno. Jedi z uczniem… to oni zatrzymali mnie na dłużej na Lothal. Mam nadzieję, że taka odpowiedź pana usatysfakcjonuje – zakończyła. 

– Satysfakcjonuje – przyznał, rozmyślając już nad słowami rebeliantki. 

– Więc teraz niech pan mi odpowie na jedno pytanie – poprosiła, albo rozkazała. Trudno było stwierdzić, po jej spokojnym tonie. – Dlaczego służysz Imperium? 

* * *

Minęło wiele tygodni. Admirał Thrawn był blisko ostatecznego zwycięstwa nad rebeliantami z Batonn, ale ciągle odwiedzał “więźnia”. Z każdą rozmową poznawał ją coraz lepiej, wiedział o niej coraz więcej, choć rebeliantka podawała informację dość oszczędnie. Większość jego wiedzy opierała się na jej nieświadomych potknięciach. Ona też go poznawała. Wychwytywała każde słówko, by dowiedzieć się, kim tak naprawdę jest Admirał Thrawn. 

– Ilu nie żyje? – spytała, patrząc w jego czerwone oczy. 

– Wszyscy – odparł. Kajdanki leżały na stole. Zakładał je jej tylko ze względu na upartość kapitan Syndulla. Wiedział, że dopóki Sho-Wei nie dostanie, czego chce, będzie wzorowym więźniem. Nie ucieknie, nikogo nie zrani, sama wróci do celi po przesłuchaniu. 

– Ile floty straciłeś? 

– A jak myślisz? 

– Ilu cywili zginęło? 

– Tyle ile trzeba – odparł bez emocji. 

– Gratulacje, Wielki Admirale. 

Nie trzeba było mieć wizji przyszłości niczym Jedi, by wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy. Był jedyną kompetentną osobą w Imperium. Ona, gdyby była Imperatorem, zrzekłaby się władzy na rzecz Thrawna. Oczywiście nie zwerbowałaby go do rebelii. Jego metody były zbyt krwawe, zbyt… brutalne. Pozwalał wrogom na małe zwycięstwa, bo Imperium było na to stać. Ale nie Rebelię. Tam był potrzebny ktoś z innym podejściem, dla kogo ważne jest nie _jedno_ zwycięstwo, ale _każde_ . On był w stanie dążyć do celu po trupach, ale nie Rebelia. Tam był potrzebny ktoś, kto poświęci wszystko dla zwycięstwa, oprócz cywili. W Rebelii była potrzebna _ona_ . Uświadomiła to sobie podczas tych rozmów z czerwonookim. 

– Dziękuję, panno Sho-Wei. 

– Nie tak ciężko odpowiadać na moje pytania, prawda? – spytała retorycznie. – Więc czemu wciąż mi nie odpowiedziałeś, Wielki Admirale? Nie wiesz, dlaczego służysz Imperium, dla którego jesteś w stanie dokonać ludobójstwa? 

– Nie, moja droga. To nie jest problem – przyznał. – Po prostu gdy to zrobię, uciekniesz. Pójdziesz do Rebelii i zagrozisz Imperium – wyjaśnił. – Ile już wymyśliłaś sposobów ucieczki? Dwadzieścia osiem? – spytał, przyglądając się uważnie celi. Tyle sam znalazł. Systematycznie starał się zmniejszać ich liczbę. Tydzień temu było blisko trzydziestu sześciu. 

– Dwadzieścia dziewięć – poprawiła go. – Ale to zależy od tego, jaki mamy dzień. Z czasem pojawią się nowe drogi, których nie będziesz w stanie załatać, Wielki Admirale. 

– Mogę spróbować. 

– Są rzeczy, których nie przewidzisz. I jest też więcej rzeczy, którym nie będziesz w stanie zapobiec. – Ona jednak mogła wiedzieć więcej niż on. I Thrawn doskonale rozumiał dlaczego. 

– A może ty mi odpowiesz? Dlaczego służysz Rebelii? 

– Nie służę Rebelii. Nie należę do tej organizacji. Nikt mnie nie kontroluje – odparła. – Po prostu jestem buntowniczką. Nie zgadzam się z metodami działań Imperium, wiem, co się działo, zanim Palpatine je stworzył. Nie poddam się mu i pokazuję to, bo mam do tego środki. Ale dla Imperium to nie ma znaczenia. Gdybym zaczęła współpracować z Rebelią nie zauważyliby różnicy – wyjaśniła. 

– Jestem pewien, że zauważyliby. Ty też jesteś mądrzejsza niż inni rebelianci. Komórka na Batonn sprawiłaby mi więcej problemów, gdybyś nią dowodziła. To zrobiłoby różnicę Imperium. 

– Może. Raczej się nie przekonamy. Chyba, że odpowiesz na moje pytanie – Wielki Admirał nie zareagował. Po chwili milczenia wstał i wyszedł z celi, zostawiając Sho-Wei samą. – Kiedyś się dowiem. Nie możesz tego odwlekać wiecznie, Wielki Admirale. 

* * *

– Admirale Thrawn, nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze pan zrobił, biorąc ją ze sobą – powiedziała Gubernator Prise, przyglądając się obrazowi z kamer w celi Sho-Wei. Brązowowłosa siedziała na ziemi, medytując, którąś godzinę z rzędu. – Ten więzień jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. Wiele wysiłków kosztowało nas złapanie jej. A trzymanie jej tak blisko Lothal i tutejszych buntowników tylko zwiększa ryzyko ucieczki – zauważyła. 

– Była tu trzymana kilka miesięcy, jednak nikt jej nie pomógł. Nie należy do Rebelii, a przynajmniej nie należała, gdy ją schwytano i dopóki nie ucieknie, nie dołączy do nich – powiedział spokojnie. – A poza tym, nie jest więźniem, pani gubernator – dodał. 

– Przecież jest buntowniczką! – sprzeciwiła się. 

– Ale to nie oznacza więźnia. Więzień jest przetrzymywany wbrew własnej woli, a ona jest dokładnie tam, gdzie chce – wyjaśnił. – Dała się wam złapać. Gdyby tego nie chciała, nie udałoby się to wam. 

– Więc można ją zostawić bez kajdanek? – zdziwiła się. 

– Niech się pani uważnie przyjrzy, pani gubernator – poprosił. – Gdy została zamknięta w celi, była zakuta. Jest w stanie sama je zdjąć – powiedział, wskazując niewielki przedmiot obok rebeliantki. To ostatecznie zamknęło usta pani gubernator. 

* * *

Thrawn wszedł do celi rebeliantki. Brązowowłosa siedziała na jej środku, po turecku. Ręce miała zakute w kajdany, a oczy zamknięte. Włosy, niegdyś sięgające niewiele za ramiona, leżały teraz na ziemi, jako dowód kilkunastu miesięcy niewoli. Siniaki i rany zdążyły się już zagoić, ale ubrania pozostały podarte. Widać było przez nie wychudzone ciało dziewczyny. 

– Wyjątkowa wizyta, Wielki Admirale – zauważyła. – Czym zasłużyłam sobie na ten zaszczyt? Od dawna się nie widzieliśmy. A przynajmniej ja nie widziałam ciebie. 

– Zastanawia mnie, czemu tu jeszcze jesteś? Dostałaś swoją odpowiedź i masz piętnaście możliwości ucieczki. Czego jeszcze możesz chcieć..? – ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do buntowniczki. 

– Nie musisz się martwić, Wielki Admirale. Długo tu nie zabawię. 

– Za siedem dni nie pozostanie ci żadna droga ucieczki – przypomniał. 

– Więc ucieknę za sześć. Mam plan. A ty? Wie już jak mnie powstrzymać? – Otworzyła swoje zielone oczy, które wydawały się wręcz świecić w ciemności delikatnym blaskiem. – Doskonale wiem, Wielki Admirale, że nie przyszedłeś do mojej celi tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego wciąż masz więźnia. Co się stało? 

– Wiedziałaś, prawda? O szpiegu? – spytał. _Zanim on sam się o tym dowiedział,_ pomyślała. 

– Kiedy się domyśliłeś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. 

– Kiedy tylko spotkałem imperialnych dowódców stacjonujących na Lothal. Sama mi to powiedziałaś, “Są rzeczy, których nie przewidzisz i rzeczy, którym nie zapobiegniesz”. To twoje słowa, pamiętasz? Ale nie musisz się obwiniać. Ledwie kilka tygodni później nabrałem pewności. Tylko ułatwiłaś mi zadanie. – Dzięki niej domyślił się szybciej. To było jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie licznych i zaskakujących sukcesów rebeliantów. A ich ucieczka z fabryki na Lothal tylko potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. 

– Oby pan porucznik mi to wybaczył – mruknęła, licząc że usłyszy, choć starała się by brzmiało to jak coś nie przeznaczonego dla uszu admirała. Chciała go zmylić. Choć odrobinę zachwiać jego przekonaniem. – A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Chcesz, bym ci powiedziała kto to? Chyba znasz mnie dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to się nie uda. 

– A ty znasz mnie dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy bym na to nie liczył. Chcę wiedzieć, jak to się łączy z tym, że jeszcze nie uciekłaś. Jestem pewien, że to przez tego szpiega rebelii. 

– Wiem, że podejrzewasz, kim jest. Chcę wiedzieć od kiedy – powiedziała prosto z mostu. 

– Od początku. 

* * *

Siedziała w celi, medytowała. Wiedziała, że nadchodzi czas. Z każdym dniem Thrawn odcinał jej coraz więcej dróg ucieczki. Coraz trudniej było jej znaleźć nowe. Dwa dni temu było dziesięć. Od tamtej pory zablokował pięć. Znalazła jedną. I to naprawdę ciężko jej będzie ją wykorzystać. Kolejnej może już nie znaleźć. 

Ale nie może się włóczyć po statku kilka tygodni, a sama nie umie pilotować. A Thrawn podejrzewa, kim może być szpieg. Rebelianci po niego przyjdą. Nie ważne kim jest, albo raczej był, oni go nie zostawią. A ona ucieknie razem z nimi. Musi tylko wiedzieć, kiedy to będzie. Nie może zbyt długo włóczyć się po statku, bo w końcu Thrawn ją złapie. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starała, poznał ją przez te kilka miesięcy. Jeśli będzie musiała czekać za długo, posunie się do ostateczności. 

* * *

Rozejrzała się po korytarzu i upewniła, że nikogo nie ma. Schowała się w najbliższym pomieszczeniu – zbrojowni. Zdjęła z głowy hełm, a długie włosy opadły jej na plecy. Nie mogła oddychać w tym, jak to niektórzy mówią, “garnku”. I nie za dobrze widziała. 

Oparła się o drzwi. Musiała się upewnić, że nikt tu nie wejdzie przez najbliższe kilka minut. Szturmowcy zorientują się, że uciekła po jakiejś godzinie. Thrawn zrobił to plus-minus pół minuty temu. Musi się pospieszyć. Żeby ją znaleźć przeszukają cały statek. Nie ważne jak dobrze starałaby się zatrzeć ślady, znajdzie ją. 

Musiała się ukryć na jakieś dwie godziny. Wtedy Wielki Admirał zajmie się poszukiwaniem szpiega, bo Rebelianci przybędą go uwolnić. 

Póki wszyscy będą myśleć, że ma na sobie pancerz, będą szukać pośród szturmowców. Jeśli oni będą zajęci, ona łatwiej się przemknie. Dlatego ukryła się właśnie tutaj. Nikt nie znajdzie jednego hełmu wśród setek identycznych. 

Postanowiła wykorzystać drogę ucieczki tak oczywistą, że nikt jej nigdy nie sprawdzał. Weszła do wentylacji, a po przejściu kilkudziesięciu metrów zaczęła zdejmować niewygodną zbroję z górnej części ciała. Każdy pojedynczy element zostawiała w dużej odległości od pozostałych, jednocześnie cicho wpychając go daleko w inną stronę niż zmierzała, gdy pojawiały się rozgałęzienia. Liczyła, że jeśli jakimś cudem ktoś na tym statku wpadnie na to, by szukać zbiega w wentylacji (po tylu ucieczkach rebeliantów byłoby to wskazane), to zmyli swoją trasę przejścia. 

Dotarła nad swoją celę. To ostatnie miejsce, w jakim by szukali zbiegłego więźnia. Ale nie tylko po to tu przybyła. Przed ucieczką schowała do wentylacji jej najcenniejszą pamiątkę. Bez problemu znalazła kurtkę, którą z niemałym trudem założyła na siebie, nie wychodząc z kryjówki i nie wydając żadnych dźwięków. 

Niestety, siedzenie w ciasnym pancerzu w wentylacji nie było zbyt wygodne. Nie mogła zostać długo w jednym miejscu. Nawet nie chciała. Nie dała się złapać tylko po to, by porozmawiać z Darthem Vaderem, Kallusem, martwym Inkwizytorem i Moffem Tarkinem. Chciała odzyskać coś, co straciła gdy ścigało ją imperium. Coś dla niej bardzo ważnego. 

Nie miała pojęcia gdzie Thrawn to trzyma. Albo chociaż czy zostało przekazane z jej rzeczami na statek. Ten jeden raz, po raz pierwszy od lat kierowała się bardziej silnymi emocjami niż logiką. Mówiono jej kiedyś, że jeśli tylko czegoś chce, potrzebuje i ma odpowiednią motywację, zawsze osiągnie cel. Była dzieckiem, więc uwierzyła. A później dorosła, korzystała z tej zasady i przez kilka lat zadała wiele ciężkich ciosów Imperiów, uciekała przed nimi, radziła sobie całkiem sama. 

Całkiem sama… Od tak dawna żyła bez innych, że zapomniała jak działa się w prawdziwej grupie, w drużynie. Jeśli chce się przyłączyć do Rebelii, będzie musiała nauczyć się im ufać, współpracować z innymi. Działać w drużynie. I to będzie dla niej największy problem. 

* * *

Znalazła w końcu odpowiednie pomieszczenie. Z łatwością wylądowała na ziemi i włączyła światło. Nie dbała o ostrożność. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć pożądany przedmiot. Przeszukiwała stosy w magazynie. Skupiła się. 

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, zanim jej palce nie natrafiły na zimny metal znajomego blastera. Natychmiast go chwyciła. W jej rękach znalazł się blaster, na którym miejscami widoczne były wyblakłe kreski, jakby pomalowane dziecięcą kredką. Odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Pogładziła go, ocierając z odrobiny kurzu. 

Upewniła się, że magazynek jest pusty. Nie zostawiliby naładowanej broni. Na szczęście wraz ze zbroją ukradła też broń szturmowców. Inaczej byłaby prawie bezbronna. Prawie. 

Nagle zamarła. Usłyszała otwieranie się drzwi. Tych samych, które powinny być zablokowane… chyba, że o tym zapomniała. Albo ktoś był dość sprytny, by szybko to zmienić. I tylko jedna osoba mogła domyślić się, gdzie poszła. 

– Zajęło ci to dłużej niż sądziłam – zauważyła, nie odwracając się. 

– Nieprawda. Wiedziałaś doskonale, że dzisiaj jest idealny dzień na ucieczkę, bo będę też zajęty szukaniem zdrajcy i dowodów przeciwko niemu – przypomniał. – Co do godziny. To… imponujące, nawet jak na kogoś o… twoich umiejętnościach – dodał. – Tylko ciekawi mnie jedno. Dlaczego poświęciłaś aż tyle dla przestarzałego modelu blastera? 

– Wiedziałeś, że dla niego zostałam. Więc dlaczego nigdy nawet na niego nie spojrzałeś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. 

– Jaką przyjemność sprawiałaby nam dyskusja gdybyśmy oboje znali wszystkie swoje sekrety? 

– Pamiątka po moim ojcu. Zginął, gdy byłam dzieckiem. To jedyne, co mi po nim zostało – wyjaśniła, nie wspominając o tym, kogo za to obwinia. 

– Moje kondolencje – odparł. 

Dziewczyna zacisnęła palce na skradzionym blasterze. Powoli i spokojnie wstała i odwróciła się w stronę Wielkiego Admirała. On również był uzbrojony. Teraz oboje mierzyli do siebie, choć żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru pociągnąć za spust. Niebieskoskóry wiedział, że zwykły strzał nie zabije szatynki – zbyt wielu imperialnych oficerów próbowało to zrobić, gdy była związana. Z kolei zielonooka zdawała sobie sprawę, że blaster to przeciwko admirałowi za mało. Wiedziała też, że to nie ona ma go zabić, że on musi przeżyć jeszcze chociaż kilka tygodni. 

– Dlaczego nie uciekniesz? W każdej chwili możesz użyć… swoich… wyjątkowych umiejętności… Jedi – powiedział. Sho-Wei przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nikt nigdy nie użył w stosunku do niej tego słowa. 

– Nie jestem Jedi. Nie każdy użytkownik Mocy nim jest. Jako wysoko postawiony członek Imperium powinieneś to wiedzieć – przypomniała, odnosząc się do Inkwizytorów. 

– Więc? Ile będziesz to jeszcze ciągnąć? Czemu nie chcesz mnie zaatakować? 

– Bo nie muszę – powiedziała. – Dziesięć sekund, Wielki Admirale – zaznaczyła. Ledwie minął wyznaczony przez nią czas, a Thrawn otrzymał wiadomość, że jego “goście” przybyli na statek. – I jak, Wielki Admirale? Co zrobisz? – spytała. 

Mężczyzna spojrzał jej w oczy. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. A to co w nich zobaczył… zrozumiał. Wreszcie całkowicie zrozumiał, kim jest ta dziewczyna. Opuścił broń. Ona zrobiła dokładnie to samo, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ją wypuścił. Jej założenia były błędne. Odwrócił się i odszedł, bez słowa, by zająć się ważniejszą sprawą. 

– Do widzenia, Wielki Admirale – pożegnała się i ponownie wspięła do najbezpieczniejszej drogi ucieczki. 

* * *

Znalazła się w końcu w hangarze. Mimo wszystko nie orientowała się dobrze na statku, a narastający głód, źle zaleczone rany, pierwsze miesiące tortur i fatalnego traktowania oraz więzienie samo w sobie dawały o sobie znać. 

Gdy wyskoczyła z wentylacji, musiała dotrzeć do statku, przy którym zauważyła Gubernator Price, niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawioną do dwójki szturmowców. Wyczuła, że w jednym z nich Moc jest silna, co jednoznacznie określało, który pojazd należy do rebeliantów. 

Zakradała się w ukryciu, mając świadomość, że resztki swojej siły wykorzystała, by Wielki Admirał nie zauważył jaka jest słaba. Inaczej mógłby się pokusić na próbę zakończenia jej życia, albo chociaż ponownego porwania, co jednoznacznie by ją wykończyło. 

Gdy pani gubernator padła na ziemię, zakradła się ukradkiem do wahadłowca. Usiadła pod ścianą, łapiąc się za jedną z głębszych ran zrobioną przez jednego z żołnierzy kilka tygodni wcześniej, gdy admirał poleciał na Lothal, skontrolować tamtejszą fabrykę. Nie zagoiła się do końca, a wzmożony wysiłek i długa ucieczka pomogły jej się na nowo otworzyć. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że ledwie kilka minut temu, więc jej ubranie nie zdążyło przesiąknąć krwią. 

W końcu do statku weszli dwaj szturmowcy, oficer imperialny oraz droidy. Zbyt zajęci ucieczką, w której nie uczestniczył Agent Kallus – szpieg rebelii – nie zauważyli wykrwawiającej się w rogu dziewczyny. Nie zdziwiło ją to. Dopiero niebieskowłosy oficer, którym był młody uczeń Kanana, zobaczył zielonooką kobietę. Na jej szczęście zdarzyło się to ledwie kilkanaście sekund przed skokiem w nadprzestrzeń, więc nie zdążył jej wyrzucić za burtę. 

– Kanan! Chyba mamy jakiegoś gapowicza! – zawołał swojego mistrza. 

Sho-Wei wolała, by to nastolatek ją znalazł. Wyczuła w nim coś… innego. Nowego. Coś czego nie miał Kanan. Odkąd ostatni raz widziała załogę _Ghosta,_ minęło wiele lat. Czuła, że od tamtej pory chłopak się zmienił. Korzystał z “ciemnej strony”, a to pozostawia w każdym trwały ślad. W tym momencie nabrała pewności, że wybrała dobry czas na przyłączenie do Rebelii. 

– Czego chcesz, młody? – spytał, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Nie miał na sobie hełmu. Zielonooka zauważyła bliznę przechodzącą przez środek twarzy Jedi i jego białe oczy. Oślepiono go. 

– Mamy gapowicza – zauważył, wskazując na brązowowłosą. – Nie wygląda na imperialną. 

– Nie daj się zwieść. Thrawn zrobi wszystko, by poznać lokalizację bazy – skarcił ucznia. – Kim jesteś? – zwrócił się do gapowiczki. 

– Trudno mnie poznać, zwłaszcza ślepemu, prawda, Kananie Jarrus? – spytała, nie dając jednak szansy na odpowiedź. – Przez lata byłam więźniem Imperium. Przez krótki czas nawet w celi obok ciebie. Kiedy nie dali rady ani mnie złamać, ani zabić, wysłali mnie do, wówczas jeszcze, admirała Thrawna. Nie wiem, ile się ode mnie dowiedział. On umie wyczytać informacje ze wszystkiego. Byłam wielokrotnie torturowana, więc ciężko wam mnie poznać – wyjaśnił. – Spotkaliśmy się raz, dawno temu, na Lothal. Pomogłam wam i waszej załodze – jej “gospodarze” patrzyli na nią, jakby nie wierząc w jej słowa, co było oczywiste. Chcieli zadbać, by do bazy nie dostał się szpieg. Westchnęła. – Nazywam się Sho-Wei. Miałam przy sobie ten blaster – pokazała im broń – i dwa miecze świetlne. Używałam tylko jednego i nie zabiłam nim ani jednego szturmowca. Pytaliście się, czemu tego nie robię i jeszcze dlaczego noszę przy sobie starą, nienaładowaną broń. Nie udzieliłam wam odpowiedzi. Powiedziałam tylko, że to kwestia mojej przeszłości, jeszcze w Zakonie Jedi – opowiedziała. Rozmowa ta odbyła się na statku rebeliantów, już po wspólnej misji. Dlatego nie mogli o tym wiedzieć szpiedzy imperium. Uznała, że to będzie dobry sposób by potwierdzić swoją tożsamość. Kanan, na szczęście, uwierzył jej. 

– Kiedy cię złapali? – spytał. 

– Kilka tygodni po naszym spotkaniu. Niedługo później cię złapali i zamknęli w celi obok mnie, jak już mówiłam. Od tamtej pory nie udało mi się uciec z krążowników, na których mnie trzymali. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że potrzebowałam transportu – wyjaśniła. Złapała się za ranę, by sprawdzić jak duży jest krwotok, ta jednak tak bolała przy najmniejszym nacisku, że wydała z siebie cichy jęk. Sytuację zauważył milczący dotąd Ezra. 

– Kanan – niebieskooki wskazał na bok szatynki. W tamtym miejscu miała otwartą ranę. Krew przesiąkła już cały kostium i zostawiła ślady na dolnej części śnieżnobiałego pancerza dziewczyny, którego części wciąż miała na sobie ubrane. – Ona potrzebuje medyka – dodał. 

Jedi kucnął i odnalazł ranę. Plama czerwonej cieczy, która w dużej mierze wsiąkała w jej ubranie, była już bardzo rozległa. Nie można było na tej podstawie stwierdzić, ile krwi opuściło już jej organizm, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że z każdą chwilą jej ubywało. Ranna, nawet gdyby na czas dotarła do lekarza na Attalonie, miała małe szanse przeżycia, głównie przez naprawdę kiepski stan fizyczny, spowodowany wieloletnim więzieniem i głodem. 

– Co się stało? – spytał Jedi. 

– Gdy Wielki Admirał opuścił krążownik, jego ludzie postanowili przeprowadzić własne “przesłuchanie” z użyciem blasterów. Jednemu udało się trafić. Thrawn kazał założyć mi szwy. Tyle, że prowizoryczne. Wiedział, że to znacznie utrudni mi ucieczkę. I że ucieknę dopiero po całkowitym zagojeniu rany. Zbyt szybko odcinał mi kolejne drogi do wydostania się z celi i nie mogłam już czekać – wyjaśniła dokładnie. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, ale kobieta postanowiła ją przerwać. – Posłuchajcie, w domu mam trochę starego sprzętu medycznego… 

– Ale nie możemy wrócić na Lothal! – przerwał jej niebiesko włosy. Przewróciła oczami. Ten chłopak nie ułatwia jej próby dołączenia do rebelii. 

– Nie mieszkam na Lothal, tylko na jednej z planet. W połowie drogi między nim a Attalon. 

Jedi patrzyli na nią zdziwieni. W ich głowach trwała prawdziwa burza myśli. Przez jedno słowo. Zastanawiali się, jak mogła poznać lokalizację ich bazy. Przecież była w więzieniu. Nie mogli tego zrozumieć. Żaden z nich nie pomyślał o najprostszej odpowiedzi, jakby zapominając, że ich rozmówczyni jest wrażliwa na Moc i umie się nią posługiwać lepiej niż oni dwaj razem wzięci. 

– Miałam wizję – wyjaśniła zniechęcona. Powoli zaczynała żałować ucieczki od Wielkiego Admirała. – Możemy już lecieć? Im później tym gorzej – mruknęła, przypominając o swojej ranie, z której nieprzerwanie sączyła się krew. 

– Porozmawiamy o tym z Reksem i Herą. Musisz mieć nadzieję, że się zgodzą – odezwał się Kanan i poszedł z powrotem do weterana. Ezra uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i dołączył do mistrza. Sho-Wei znów została sama. Czyli tak, jak czuła się najlepiej. 

* * *

Wylądowali na powierzchni planety, niedaleko jej ukrytego domu. Mimo protestów ze strony całej trójki bohaterów i AP-5, Sho-Wei uparła się by iść tam o własnych siłach. Zachowywała się tak, jakby zarówno ból, jak i otwarta rana w boku były dla niej niczym. Bez problemu dorównywała im kroku. 

Otworzyła im drzwi do małego pomieszczenia, przypominającego salon połączony z kuchnią. Wszystko było dokładnie poukładane, na wierzchu nie było żadnych śmieci czy niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Wydawało się nawet, że choć od lat nikt tu nie przyszedł, to warstwa kurzu była dość cienka. 

– Kiedy tu posprzątałaś? – spytał głupio Ezra. 

– Nie sprzątałam. Tak tu jest zawsze – powiedziała spokojnie. – Czemu nikt z was nie pilnuje statku? – zmieniła temat, patrząc na niebieskowłosego. Nie uważała go za najlepszego wojownika, ale umiał głośno krzyczeć. I zaczynał denerwować szatynkę. 

– Masz rację – przyznał Kanan. – Ezra… 

– Jasne, jasne. Zajmę się wszystkim – zasalutował i wybiegł z domu w stronę pojazdu. 

– Kapitanie – dziewczyna zwróciła się do Reksa. – Wie pan cokolwiek o zszywaniu ran? – spytała. Jako weteran Wojen Klonów on mógł mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z medycyną wojskową, w przeciwieństwie do Jedi czy tym bardziej jego padawana. Choć zakładanie szwów nie należało do najtrudniejszych. 

– Nie za bardzo. Byłem żołnierzem, nie medykiem – wyjaśnił. 

– Gdy sytuacja na wojnie jest krytyczna, nie ma podziału na funkcje, kapitanie. Każdy zajmuje się wszystkim. Musiał pan mieć jakiekolwiek przeszkolenie – zauważyła. – Zszywanie ran nie jest zbyt trudne. Pomoże mi pan? – spytała. Reks przytaknął, trochę niepewnie. – Dziękuję. 

* * *

Reks poradził sobie całkiem dobrze, jak na pierwszy raz. Szwy mogły wytrzymać nawet krótką walkę. Zdecydowanie była w stanie przeżyć aż do czasu, gdy trafi w ręce profesjonalnego lekarza. 

Jednak rana nie była jedynym powodem dla którego chciała wrócić do domu. Gdy szła odzyskać pistolet, nie wzięła swojej najważniejszej broni. Ponieważ one również po tych wszystkich latach były dla niej jak pamiątki i nie chciała ich stracić. Była… dość sentymentalna. 

Gdy jej goście oglądali jej niewielką posiadłość, ona podeszła do niewielkiej szafy i przesunęła ją. Pod spodem nie było nic niezwykłego. Podłoga była mocno przybita. Chyba że jesteś czuły na Moc. Sho-Wei wykorzystała ją, by odsłonić dziurę, we wnętrzu której znajdowała się drobna skrzynka. Otworzyła ją. W środku znajdowały się dwa miecze świetlne: o srebrnej i czarnej rękojeści. Wzięła je oba i przypięła do paska. To wszystko, czego potrzebowała. 

* * *

Wyszła ze statku. W końcu wrócili na Atallon. Przywitały ich niezwykle zdziwione spojrzenia wszystkich wokół. Spodziewali się Kallusa, szpiega rebelii, Falcruma… Zamiast niego przyszła ona. Ranna, wychudzona dziewczyna, której tak naprawdę nikt nie kojarzył. Nie mogła się dziwić. 

Hera podeszła do Kanana i odciągnęła go na bok. Sho-Wei była w stanie usłyszeć tylko fragmenty ich rozmowy. “Uciekła”... “Kallus”... “Misja”... “Thrawn”... “Szpieg”... 

To ostatnie na pewno padło z ust Twi'llekanki. Domyśliła się, że zielonoskóra podejrzewa ją o współpracę z Wielkim Admirałem. Inaczej byłaby głupia. A po zawziętej dyskusji, jaką Syndulla prowadziła z Jedi, wnioskowała, że rycerz chce ją przekonać o jej błędnym myśleniu. 

– Hej, nie martw się – wyrwał ją z zamyślenia Ezra. – Kanan wszystko wyjaśni – dodał. 

– Ma rację... – odezwał się Reks i spojrzał na nią pytająco. 

– Sho-Wei. 

Nie podała mu wcześniej swojego imienia. Po prostu... zapomniała. Thrawn prawie nigdy go nie używał, a był praktycznie jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiała od miesięcy. Po prostu wypadło jej z głowy, że ta wiedza jest dla kogoś użyteczna. W końcu imię to tylko zbiór liter. Nie może nic powiedzieć o rozmówcy. Chyba że znajdzie się daną osobę w wielkiej bazie danych, ale ona w żadnej nie figuruje. 

– Sho-Wei, powinnaś się przejąć bardziej swoim staniem zdrowia niż zaufaniem Hery – powiedział kapitan. 

– Właśnie! – podchwycił Ezra. – Zaprowadzę cię. – Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i pobiegł przodem. 

Większość osób w bazie postanowiła uprzejmie trzymać się z daleka od tego zamieszania i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Jedynie Sabine i Zeb zdawali się jakkolwiek przejmować sytuacją i zauważać, że to jest coś niezwykłego. 

– Nie ma dyskusji, prawda? – spytała zrezygnowana, patrząc na oddalającego się niebieskowłosego, który bez przerwy odwracał się i machał na zachętę do zielonookiej. Westchnęła. – Niech wam będzie – ruszyła spokojnym krokiem za chłopakiem. 

* * *

Leżała na łóżku. Dostała “profesjonalną” opiekę medyczną. Przynajmniej taką, na jaką było stać rebelię. 

Nie wiedziała, czemu to robią, skoro jej nie ufają. Według Ezry ekipa, która pomogła jej uciec z “Chimery”, przekonała Herę, że Sho-Wei nie jest szpiegiem. Jednak coś jej mówiło, że zrobili to już po założeniu szwów. 

Zielonoskóra pani kapitan weszła do sali, w której leżała ranna. Dla szatynki oznaczało to koniec przemyśleń i szansę na uzyskanie odpowiedzi. 

– Lepiej się czujesz? – spytała od razu. 

– Zależy. Reks nie radzi sobie tak źle, jak twierdzi. Po jego... interwencji czułam się prawie tak samo, jak teraz – wyjaśniła. Twi'lekanka skinęła głową, dając jej znać, że rozumie. – Dlaczego mi pomogliście? Uważaliście mnie za szpiega, a ja nie udowodniłam, że się mylicie – zauważyła. Musiała zadać to pytanie. Męczyła ją niewiedza. 

– Kanan się za tobą wstawił, a słowo Jedi jest wiele warte. Zwłaszcza, że jemu ufam – dodała na koniec. Szatynka przytaknęła. – A ty? Czemu przyleciałaś akurat tu? Poza tym, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie były więzień Imperium otrzyma pomoc medyczną... 

Sho-Wei westchnęła. W końcu nadszedł ten moment. Musi powiedzieć to na głos. Musi to w końcu przyznać, zarówno przed innymi, jak i samą sobą. Musi w końcu zaakceptować własną decyzję. 

– Chcę dołączyć do Rebelii. 

* * *

Jej kroki odbijały się echem od ścian grobowca. W dłoni trzymała miecz świetlny, który rozświetlał korytarz niebieską poświatą. Poprawiła połataną kurtkę, która nie chroniła przed chłodem tak, jak powinna. 

Weszła do pomieszczenia, na którego środku znajdował się grób. Podeszła do niego i dotknęła palcami napis znajdujący się na jego wierzchu, przy okazji czytając go. Musiała się upewnić, że tym razem trafiła w dobre miejsce. 

– A jednak... – zaczęła cicho, patrząc z podziwem na trumnę. – Udało ci się. Od początku wiedziałeś, prawda? – spytała retorycznie, uśmiechając się lekko. – Jesteś sprytniejszy ode mnie. Choć nie byłeś czuły na Moc, przewidziałeś to. Inaczej byś mnie wtedy nie puścił. Powinnam była się domyślić, że kryje się w tym... coś więcej. Jeden raz... pozwoliłam emocjom i ambicji oślepić zdrowy rozsądek. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jedyna ścieżka Mocy, jaką akceptują Jedi... – Zaśmiała się cicho. – ... to ich własna. 

Przypomniała sobie wydarzenia sprzed ponad roku. Ostatni dzień w bazie Rebelii na Yavinie IV. Ostatnia kłótnia z Kananem. Każde z nich powiedziało kilka słów za dużo. 

...A Ezra wcale nie powinien się wtrącać. 

Potem postanowiła odejść. Nie chciała pchać się tam, gdzie sprawiała problem, była niemile widziana. Nie wróciła już nigdy więcej. Postanowiła odszukać Wielkiego Admirała i pogratulować zwycięstwa. W końcu jej się udało. 

– Nie dość, że wyrzuciłeś mnie z Rebelii, zanim cokolwiek tam zrobiłam, to jeszcze posłużyłeś się mną, aby ich skłócić... Gratulację. Zasłużyłeś na swą sławę, szacunek i mój podziw... – Dotknęła pozłacanych liter. – ...Wielki Admirale. Nie każdy umie przekuć sukces wroga i posłużyć się nim by pokonać przeciwnika... 

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Ściany były puste. Bez obrazów, bez rzeźb... Jakby ci, którzy zbudowali grobowiec i pochowali Thrawna, w ogóle go nie znali. On przecież uwielbiał sztukę... 

– Dzięki tobie się czegoś nauczyłam. Ludzie, którzy nie są w stanie docenić twoich talentów, strategii, skutecznych metod działania, zwłaszcza gdy na to zasługujesz, nie powinni być twoimi przyjaciółmi, sojusznikami... rywalami czy wrogami. Dziękuję – powiedziała, patrząc na trzymany w ręku miecz. – Powinnam w końcu zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Nie zrezygnuję z moich ideałów, ale to nie wspomnienia powinny je podtrzymywać. Jedi nie są warci, by pamięć o starym Zakonie przetrwała. Może kiedyś to będzie ostatni miecz stworzony przez Mistrza Jedi sprzed upadku Republiki? – Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na przedmiot. 

Następnie wyłączyła miecz i położyła go na grobie Wielkiego Admirała. Nie umiała widzieć w ciemnościach, więc musiała znaleźć inne źródło światła. Sięgnęła do pasa, gdzie znajdował się drugi egzemplarz wyjątkowej broni. Włączyła go. Pomieszczenie wypełniło czerwone światło pochodzące z ostrza, które zbudowała mając dziesięć lat. Skierowała się ku wyjściu. Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na grób i jedną ze swoich najstarszych pamiątek, powiedziała cicho: 

– Żegnaj... przyjacielu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Shot, jest dość stary. Opublikowałam go gdzieś na początku maja 2017? Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Ta wersja przeszła małą korektę, ale oryginał można wciąż znaleźć w formie rozdziałów na moim koncie na Wattpadzie, pod tym samym tytułem.
> 
> Ze wszystkich moich starych prac z tej jestem najbardziej zadowolona. Ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że OC jest trochę Mary Sue... Pomijając już, że cały Shot sprawia wrażenie dość napompowanego i zbyt mrocznego... Ale może to tylko moja opinia? Prace którymi teraz się zajmuje to w większości Fluff i Crack.
> 
> Ostatni mam więcej czasu (ciekawe dlaczego? XD) i może zajmę się historią Sho. Wymyśliłam ją chyba jeszcze w gimnazjum, więc zanim zaczęłabym coś o tym pisać, musiałabym nad tym bardzo dużo popracować.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ktoś dotarł tak daleko w moim bełkocie. A później jeszcze ta niekończąca się notatka XD  
> Liczę że Shot wam się podobał i bardzo dziękuję, że poświęciliście na niego swój czas <3
> 
> Do następnego,  
> Idianaki


End file.
